Rainy Days
by loli-belle
Summary: Zuko never enjoyed being out in the rain. However he soon finds a way to deal with it. Fluffier than I'm used to, forgive my lack of experience; based off of Fearless by Taylor Swift and a really good fan art!


**A/N: Based off of a picture I saw (link will be on my profile). I'm sorry if I suck at fluff, this is my first time. I own nothing!**

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this. You take my hand and drag me head first, Fearless. And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress, Fearless._

_Fearless – Taylor Swift_

Zuko never enjoyed being out in the rain. It had never rained much in the Fire Nation, and despite his time away from his home, he never got used to wet shoes, and umbrellas. Ever since he experienced the wrath of his sister's lightning, he was not exactly a fan of anything that would attract even more to him. In a perfect world, rain would only fall once a month, enough to keep plants thriving. However, as Zuko realized many years ago, this world was far from perfect and the rain was something he would have to deal with quite often.

On their way to the Fire Nation, the Avatar and his friends, including Zuko, had stopped at a meek, little town to rest for the night. With barely one month until Sozin's comet they needed as much of their strength as possible. Recently their lives had been quiet, not that any of them were complaining. They knew that this peacefulness would not last long, therefore they cherished every moment of it.

After a simple dinner consisting of a local dish provided by the inn they were residing at, Aang, Sokka and Toph decided to head in for the night, as Sokka and Aang planned on getting up early to train. Toph was not too pleased with this plan, but she obliged anyways. Katara stayed back as it was her night to feed Appa and Momo, whom they were forced to leave in a forest on the outskirts of the town. Meanwhile Zuko had to clear the dishes, so they kept each other company. Once Katara gathered all the food needed, she checked to see if Zuko had completed his task. Luckily for her, he almost was.

"Hey, Zuko," she gave her brightest smile when he looked in her direction. It was a simple task, but Katara knew that her following action would require a vast amount of persuasion and she was not prepared to hold anything back. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

Zuko glanced at the window- it was currently raining lightly. By now Katara had learnt that Zuko did not like being out in the rain, however she really did not want to walk all that way by herself. She had grown to enjoy Zuko's company, despite all that had happened between them. Her smile did not falter as he groaned softly. He was on to her plan.

"Please! My hands will be full with food and I need an umbrella; it's pouring!" she pleaded while clasping her hands together, not forgetting to make her most convincing puppy dog eyes in the process. He tried to maintain his glare by focusing on the lamp next to Katara. Zuko really hated going out in the rain.

After a moment of silence, he finally cracked. "Fine."

Katara could not help her smirk; sometimes things were too easy. Tossing him a conveniently placed umbrella, the two head out into the dark, rainy night.

The walk to Appa and Momo went by quickly enough, and before the pair realized it they were almost back to the inn. The two had busied themselves with trivial conversation- from the torture of wet shoes to the beauty of the lights lit throughout the town. Despite the gloomy conditions, Zuko found himself actually enjoying this walk. Katara was elated.

As they neared the inn, Katara suddenly burst forward into a run, leaving Zuko and the umbrella in the dust. Before Zuko was able to ask, she suddenly stopped a few feet away. By this time he had caught up to her, still at his original walking pace.

"Hey, are you o-" he was interrupted by the sensation of her lips. He could feel her arms wrap around him. Zuko could see Katara was standing on the ball of one of her feet, the other slightly in the air. She was leaning against him, but despite the slight weakness he was feeling in his legs, Zuko managed to stay intact. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her, dropping the umbrella in the process.

But as quickly as it started, the chaste kiss was over in a moment. They stood in silence, looking at each other. Katara still had a light pink blush on her cheeks, and he was certain he had one to match. Zuko could still feel the soft touch of her lips on his, and the warmth of her hands on his damp clothes. Zuko noticed how she looked like she was glowing when the rain bounced off of her. He couldn't help but smile just a little.

As expected he was still shocked by what had just taken place. Zuko opened his mouth to speak, but before any words could come out Katara smiled.

"Thank you for coming with me!" she exclaimed. And in a minute she was gone, presumably up to the inn to dry off. Just like that, it was as though the kiss had never taken place. But he would never forget it. Picking up the once forgotten umbrella, he headed up to his room.

By now he was soaked entirely, but he didn't mind. In fact, Zuko was beginning to realize that maybe being out in the rain wasn't entirely bad after all.


End file.
